The Proposals
by pottersweetie
Summary: A bunch of random chapters of HHr proposals that I thought were cute... R&R!
1. Aquatic Love

The Proposals  
By:Pottersweetie

Author's Note: This is gonna be a series of random chapters of H/Hr proposals. Lol. I'm weird like that. Lol. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

Chapter One  
Aquatic Love

Hermione Granger had received the invitation to meet her boyfriend, Harry Potter, at the London Aquarium of Marine Life at exactly midnight, he had also mentioned to dress her best. (A/N: Totally made that aquarium up, please forgive me for making it so uncreative.)

So there she stood, clad in a strapless, scarlet dress that fell to her knees. A loose pink bow clung to her waist and the she stood in black high heels that strapped to her ankle.

Soon a limo pulled up and Harry stepped out, wearing a suit.

He smiled as the car drove away, he took a few strands of her hair, curling them around his finger.

Hey you, Hermione smiled too, as she tilted her head.

he asked, letting go of her hair and taking hold of her hand, leading her to the door of the aquarium.

Harry the aquarium's closed, she said, as she followed behind him.

He stopped at the door and looked at her, a grin clear on his face, Only to everyone else, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head, How'd you get that?Now that's not important, he winked and opened the door and held his arm out for Hermione to go in.

She walked in and it was pitch black.

she said, looking around the room.

Trust me, her whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

He took her hand and led her down several corridors before he stopped at a door.

Close your eyes, he said, she smiled and closed her eyes. No peeking.

She laughed.

I don't trust you, he laughed and covered her eyes with his hands.

she laughed.

he said, and opened the door, soon entering a room.

Harry removed his hands from her eyes, Okay, open, and as she did her breath caught in her throat.

Oh Harry, she breathed, looking at the site in front of her.

Do you like? he asked, whispering in her ear again.

She smiled, tears transforming her eyes to glass.

I love it!

In front of them was a glass wall, past the glass was water, and rocks, and plants, swimming within the water were otters.

Harry walked over to the glass and pointed at an otter that had just dove into the water, he pointed at it, That's Mickey, and that's Curtis, that small one there, that's Juliet, the fat one there's Arty. And that extremely adorable one there, he's Potter the Otter, all the girl otter's chase him, he added as an afterthought.

Hermione laughed, And does he let them catch him? she asked, flirtatiously.

He smiled, Only that absolutely lovable otter in the corner that we like to call 

She laughed, 

He laughed, Which brings me to something I wanted to ask you.

Hermione stared at him with full eyes, she bit her lip and Harry smiled.

He got down on one knee, held Hermione's left hand in his, and pulled out a black velvet box.

A small tear dropped out of her eyes, Hermione Granger, he paused and grinned. Will you marry me?

Hermione's mouth hung agape and she was at a loss for words.

When she caught up with her voice she spoke immediately, Yes, of course I'll marry you!

Harry's grin grew and he slipped the single diamond ring onto her finger, and stood up, pressing his lips gently against hers. She soon slipped her arms around his neck and Harry hugged her waist.

In the water swimming after each other was Potter the Otter' and Mione.

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know... cough cheesy cough. Lol Hope you liked it all the same! Reviews appreciated! Flames... well you know their appreciated too... kind of... Lol. Thanks for reading!- Pottersweetie


	2. Starlet Romance

**Chapter Two  
Starlet Romance**

_Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! Here's your second chapter, hope you like it!_

Harry where are we going? Hermione Granger asked her boyfriend as they continued to drive along the English country-side.

You'll see, Harry smiled as he pulled over on the side of the dirt road.

Why are we stopping? she asked.

Come on, he responded, stepping out of the car.

She opened the door and got out, Harry locked the car door as Hermione closed it with a thud. He walked around the car, took her hand and began leading her up a grassy hill.

The night was clear and the stars were bright. A soft cool wind tossled the hair of the couple as they stopped at the top of the hill. The trees were budding as March came to a close, and the scene was breath taking.

When they reached the top they looked over the landscape, trees and flowers littered the area for miles. The city was out of view completely, no lights from surrounding towns could be seen, the only light came from the full moon and the twinkling stars over head.

Wow, Harry this is amazing, Hermione sighed, her eyes full with the sight of everything.

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Harry turned to Hermione, a smile abroad his lips.

Hermione continued staring at the country-side for a few minutes before shaking her head, This is just, wow, she trailed off, looking at him.

Harry took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, he looked up at the stars and smiled, next he let go of her hands and laid down on the grass.

Hermione looked down at him and smiled, What are you doing?

He continued to stare up at the endless inky blue sky, Star gazing, he muttered.

Might I join you? she asked.

I would be honored, he patted the grassy spot next to him as Hermione lowered herself and laid down next to him.

After a few minutes of staring up at the sky in silence Hermione spoke, This is beautiful, how'd you find this place?It was easy, you just need to know where to look, he smiled, as they both continued to watch the diamonds twinkling in the never ending darkness.

Suddenly a shooting star streaked across the sky, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

Hermione's mouth hung open, Did you see that?

Harry turned his head to look at her, Make a wish, he urged.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, making a quick wish. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Harry who was grinning.

she asked.

Look up, he whispered.

And she did, soon followed by a short gasp, and it caused her to sit up quickly.

Harry, wha-how-I don't- she stammered.

He sat up next, and looked up at the stars, written in the tiny diamonds it read, _Harry and Hermione Forever _'.

Do you like it? he asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

It's amazing, she breathed, looking at him and smiling, small tears rushing to her eyes.

Hermione there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Harry began.

Oh? What is it? Hermione asked, leaning her hand on the soft grass.

Would you help me in proving those stars right? Will you marry me? his eyes twinkled as the tears in Hermione's eyes lingered longer.

Her mouth hung open, she asked in disbelief.

Harry grinned and nodded, Yes, you.

Hermione grinned and nodded as a small tear fell out of her eye and onto the grass.

I love you, Harry declared.

I love you too, she replied, leaning her forehead against his his.

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away... Harry whispered as Hermione let out a thick laugh.

What is my singing that bad? he asked, not moving his forehead from hers.

No, it's just... This is what I wished for, she announced happily.

Wish granted, he muttered before leaning in and kissing her.

_Author's Note: I should've just named this story Pottersweetie's Corniness At Work. Lol. Hope you liked it! once again thanks for reading! And if you reviewed, get yourself a cookie! Lol.  
_


	3. The Little Things

**Chapter Three  
The Little Things**

_Author's Note: All right are you guys ready for fluffy corn? Lol. Which is the best corn there is! A.K.A This chapter is gonna be REALLY cute with a dash of corniness Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! And here it is drum roll  
CHAPTER THREE! Lol._

Harry and Hermione lay on the abandoned beach. Sand covered there feet as Hermione lay in Harry's arms. The waves lapped up against the shore, beckoning to them, but they stay a good distance from the water. The sun was setting on the horizon, setting the beach aglow with pink and orange light.

Any vactioners that had been on the beach earlier in the day had decided to all go inside, which, for Harry and Hermione was quite fortunate.__

he answered, his eyes closed drowsily as the warm rays beat down upon them, blissfully unaware of any problems that might've have been kept in the world.

Can I ask you something? Hermione sat up and turned to face him.

Harry opened his eyes, immediately aware of the concern in her voice, What is it? he asked, sitting up.

I need to ask you something, something that's been bugging me for awhile, she trailed off, not looking at him, but at the creamy sand.

What is it? he asked, urgency more evident in his voice.

Why me? Why'd you choose me, over any girl in the world you could have... You chose me. Why? she asked.

Harry was somewhat startled by this question, Because I love you and only you and that's how it's always been. I've always been just you in my heart, he explained to her.

I know and I couldn't be happier about that, but why? I'm just a plain book worm like I've always been. I'm not a super model, I haven't traveled around the world, what does Hermione Granger have that makes me worthy of your heart? she asked, her eyes desperate, searching for an answer.

That's just it, I love you _because_ you're a book worm, I love you because you haven't been to China or Brazil or half way around the world, you're just a small town girl and I love that about you. You're not a super model, you're right, you're far from it. Those ditzy, women could never compare to your beauty, never in a million years, he shook his head, as a small grin began to grace her lips.

Really? Do you mean it? she asked, biting her lip.

I would never lie to you, he whispered.

Thank you.

He smiled, It's the little things about you, everything and anything about you. Like how after we've gone out for almost two years now I can still make you blush, like how you leave your make-up all over the bathroom and I'm stuck cleaning it up, she laughed as her cheeks tinged pink. Your laugh... he trailed off.

Hermione stared into his eyes, her smile lingering against her lips.

Your eyes, how they remind me of melted chocolate, and I can get hungry just looking at you, they both laughed.

(Author's Note: Can you tell I'm eating a Hershey's kiss? Lol. Continue...)

You always smell great, even if it's just shampoo, and your lips always taste like cherries, he licked his lips. Gee now that I think of it I do get hungry when I'm around you.

She hit his arm playfully and laughed.

Somebody get me a bowl of Hermione Granger! he joked, as Hermione shook her head with a smile.

(A/N: Wooooah... someone I don't know is in my house... Oh wait..Sister's friend... Got kinda scared.. Sorry I know I'm weird...)

But seriously, you are the all around most amazing person I have ever met, and I wouldn't think of having anyone other then you, I love you, he finished.

Oh Harry, Hermione whispered, feeling a certain fluttering in her stomach that she usually got around Harry. I love you too, thank you.Which is why I need to ask _you_ something. Hermione replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? he asked, a certain boyish twinkling in his eyes.

Hermione's jaw slackened, she stuttered and when she found her voice she answered. Yes, of course! she squealed, throwing herself into his arms, and pressing her lips firmly against his.

_This is another reason I love her_... Harry thought and smiled against her kiss.

_Author's Note: Sorry for my little random notes in the middle of everything, you guys probably think I'm weird but I'm not I'm just really hyper because I'm on alot of sugar from like 2 days ago and I slept all day today so I have alot of energy... Sorry I'm babbling now... Hope you liked the chapter! You know how much I love those reviews! And if you give me one I'll love you just as much... aren't you lucky! Lol. Thanks for reading!_


	4. That Time of the Month

**Chapter Four  
That Time of the Month**

_Author's Note: Scary title right? Well it's kind of a long story how I got this idea, but to sum it up I was at my friend's house we were reading Teen People and they were making fun of me, saying Haha Hailee look at this ad, let me guess you got a fan fiction idea!' and then my other friend said, Yeah Hermione has cramps and Harry gave her Tylenol!' and guess what?!.... FAN FICTION IDEA! I'm super dorkish, I know! Lol. Don't let the title scare you, it's actually kind of cute... Lol. Hope you like it! Here are my repsonses to the reviews you guys sent me!_

hhr17-Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

Hermione Potter 4ever: Haha LOVE your pen name! Lol. Don't worry you aren't the only one who wishes for a guy like that... Lol.

KcluvsMI: Thank you soooo much! I've never been called gifted! Lol. Now I can call myself a Gifted-Weirdo Lol. Thanks for reading!

sora's-evil-twin: Hahah Seeing as every good story needs a little corn hahah I love it! How true, how true... Hope you like the next chapter!

PrincessLuckyCML: Don't worry I have A LOT of moments... as you can see. Lol. And nope I don't ask the author's to post endings, I wrote these all by myself... Lol. I'm sooo proud of myself! Lol. Thanks for reading! Hope you like the rest!

coolchar: At least someone thinks my pathetic jokes are funny! Lol. You have to wait no more, here's the next chapter... Hope you like it!

HarryDaughter: Thank you soo much for the reviews! Lol. Hope you like the next chapter just as much!

Thanks EVERYONE for reading, and REVIEWING, I really appreciate all the encouragement... and finally Chapter Four!

Hermione Granger sat on the couch in her apartment, holding her stomach in pure affliction.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and she groaned, Come in.

Soon her boyfriend of two years, Harry Potter, stood in front of her, What's wrong? he asked, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

She looked at him with a cold stare, I hate you, she said simply.

He put his hands up defensively, May I ask why? he put on a puppy dog pout.

Because you don't have to go through this! she whined. Men suck!

Harry laughed and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

When he backed away Hermione still looked rather mad but she said, How do you do that?Do what? Harry asked with a grin.

With one gesture I'm not mad at you anymore, she shook her head, and folded her arms over her chest. I hate you.

Harry laughed again, and stood up, I'll be back, and then he left just like that.

She fell against the cushions of the couch, and groaned in pain.

About a half an hour later Harry walked through the door with a bag of groceries in his arm.

Hey, beautiful, he said, before leaning in and kissing her again.

She showed him a face of discomfort and he kissed her again.

I got stuff for you, he smiled and pulled out a huge carton of chocolate ice cream and Hermione's eyes lit up. next he pulled out a movie. The biggest Chick Flick I could find, he smiled sheepishly.

she looked completely touched. But you hate Chick Flicks.Yeah I know, he shrugged. But you don't feel good so maybe it'll help you to feel better, he smiled.

She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke away he smiled and said, 

Next he pulled out a small boquet of red tulips.

Oh Harry, my favorite! she squealed, taking them and kissing him again.

He grinned and suddenly looked shy, I was hoping you'd like them.I love them, she grinned. Thank you.No problem, Harry walked away then came back with two spoons. Now let's watch this movie.

So for about two hours they sat together on Hermione's couch, cuddling if you will, while eating a carton of chocolate ice cream.

(A/N: Just makes you wanna go AWWWWW!' go ahead say it, you know you want to!)

When the movie was over, Harry disposed of the carton and spoons and came back into the living room, where Hermione was sitting still holding her stomach.

Harry began to massage her shoulder and her eyes closed lazily, she mumbled.

He rubbed his knuckles to the small of her back and she swayed sleepily.

Feel better? he asked, once she was so drowsy with comfort she was about to fall over.

M hm, she murmured. Besides these damn cramps! and she remembered the nasty pain she was feeling.

Harry laughed, got up and brought back a small bottle of Tylenol, Should've thought of this before, he laughed, handing her the bottle.

I thought I was out of Tylenol, she shook the bottle but a single clink was heard.

Harry grinned, No, it'll definately make you feel better.

Hermione opened the bottle and shook the contents out into her hand, and out fell a sing-diamond engagement ring.

She gasped, Harry is this-?

He nodded.

Do you mean-?

He nodded.

Oh Harry! I don't know what to say! she laughed.

Yes? That might be a good place to start, he smiled.

She laughed and nodded, Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you! and she leaned in and kissed him.

When she broke the kiss, he smiled and asked, How are your cramps? 

What cramps? she asked, forgetting about the pain afflicting her and she kissed him again, pulling him as close to her as possible.

_Author's Note: Kinda short, kinda weird but, I guess you could call it, Short and to the point'? Lol. I told you it wouldn't be scary! Lol. No I don't write scripts for Health class movies Lol. Review! YOU KNOW I LOVE IT!!!!  
_


	5. Brown Eyed Girl

**Chapter Five  
Brown Eyed Girl**__

Author's Note: Lyrics to Brown Eyed Girl belong to Van Morrison. Thanks for reading, here's chapter five!

Hermione and Harry sat in a small dance club, at their little table, they sat talking.

The live entertainment was quiet, classy music, and they enjoyed the soft melody.

Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight? Harry asked, kissing her hand.

She laughed and turned slightly pink, More than once, she said.

Harry grinned, 

Hermione laughed again, then turned to look at the band on the stage in the back of the club. Her smile soon turned mischievous and she turned to Harry, Do you love me? she asked him.

He was taken aback, Of course I love you, I haven't gone out with you for two years for no reason, he smiled charmingly.

Would you do anything for me? she asked, flashing him a dazzling smile.

Of course I would, he answered.

Then go up on that stage and ask them if you can sing something, she grinned as his smile turned into a frown.

he asked disbelievingly. Hermione, you know I can't sing, he said in a whisper.

She looked at him with big, sad eyes and a baby-like pout, she rubbed her foot against his leg under the table then batted her eyelash.

Harry took a deep breath, How do you do that?

She smiled and tilted her head, So what're you going to sing?

He shook his head and laughed, and as the band finished their song he made his way to the stage, he went up to them and whispered something to the singer. She laughed and nodded, he got up on the stage and she handed him the microphone. Harry said something to the rest of the band members and they nodded and began to play a familiar song.

Harry looked at the audience in front of him, and he looked thoroughly scared.

Hermione said, but she laughed at his adorable expression.

This song's for my girlfriend, Hermione, he said, as a wave of aw's could be heard from everyone

He looked at her and smiled nervously, shaking his head.

She laughed as he began to sing, rather good voice too.

Hey where did we go? Days when the rains came, down in the hollow playin' a new game, he began to sing, and Hermione smiled at his romantic choice of songs. Laughin' and a running, hey hey, skipping and a jumping. In the misty morning fog with our hearts thumpin' and you my brown eyed girl, you my brown eyed girl, he continued to sing.

Hermione looked at him, and bit away the smile on her face.

Whatever happened to Tuesday and so slow? Going down the old mine with a transistor radio. Standing in the sunlight laughing, hiding behind a rainbow's wall, slippin' and a slidin' all along the water fall with you,my brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl.

He looked at Hermione with a stare that was just screaming, You better appreciate this!'

Do you remember when we used to sing? Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, and Hermione could see the embarrassment radiating from him.

God, he's hot, she muttered under her breath.

So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, my you have grown, cast my memory back there, Lord. Sometime I'm overcome thinking bout making love in the green grass behind the stadium with you. My brown eyed girl, you my brown eyed girl.

Hermione laughed as he sent her an accusing look that was dripping with I love you!'s

Do you remember when we used to sing? Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da, and soon the music came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered.

Hermione cheered and clapped loudly from the table.

And now, I'd like the woman who wanted to embarrass me so much to come up here, come on over Hermione, he beckoned for her to come over.

(A/N: HAHAHAH THERE'S A BLIZZARD OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! Lol. Sorry...)

Hermione shook her head timidly.

No come on, come up, he said, everyone began to clap to encourage her to go up.

So she got up and smiling nervously, she got on the stage.

Harry took her hands and got down on one knee, he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and said, Hermione Granger will you marry me?

Hermione's mouth hung open, she was speechless.

After I have proven to you I will do anything for you, he added with a charming smile.

She laughed, then nodded furiously, Yes, yes of course I'll marry you! he placed the ring on her finger and stood up.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist, thinking _Embarrassing myself was definitely worth it._

Author's Note: There ya go! Saturday morning snowstorms! YEY! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter, I had to listen to Brown Eyed Girl like A MILLION times to get the chapter the way it is! Lol. Thanks for reading! Flames will be used to make smores! 


	6. Snowed In

**Chapter Six  
Snowed In**

_Author's Note: As I mentioned in the last chapter we had a major snow storm yesterday! YEY! Lol. Well I got an idea from it, so here it is. I hope you like it!_

It had snowed the whole night. It wasn't a light flurry either, it was huge snowflakes and ice falling from the cold gray sky.

The roads were icy and the wind was strong so they stayed inside the whole night, sitting in front of the fire.

Hermione took a sip of hot chocolate, and looked lovingly at Harry, Tell me something about you I don't know, she said.

He smiled, What don't you know about me? he laughed.

She smiled, the only light in the room came from the roaring fire and it set her hair aglow with firelight.

he thought for a minute. I think about you, he paused. All the time.

Hermione smiled, blushed and looked into her chocolate.

Now you tell me something about you that I don't know, he said, and she looked up and bit her lip.

My comfort food is pumpkin pie, and I sometimes talk in my sleep, she laughed nervously.

I knew that, he said simply.

Did you? she asked sweetly. And how?Oh I heard you once, you were talking in your sleep and you were saying, Oh Harry! Oh Harry! You are so amazing!' he grinned.

She hit his arm playfully.

I'm kidding, he smiled charmingly.

Harry gazed at Hermione longingly.

Do you want to hear a secret? he asked her.

She nodded.

In sixth year, remember when you and that Ryan were supposedly going out and he said he didn't want to go out with you anymore because he had that veela descendent girlfriend? she nodded again. Well um, you know how later that day you came to me in the common room and you were crying and I talked to you, she nodded yet again. Well when you know how I said I'd be right back and I left the Common Room? Well I had gone and um... Straightened him out, he shrugged.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, Harry, you could've gotten in trouble!I didn't care, I'd do anything for my girl, he smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She smiled.

Wanna hear another secret? he asked, his lips inches from hers.

she whispered.

I'm falling in love with you more by the minute, he searched her eyes.

Oh Harry-

But he had cut her off by placing his lips softly against hers.

When they broke the kiss, she looked at him breathlessly, I love you, she whispered again.

I love you more, he smiled, and hugged her tightly and that's how they fell asleep.  
...............

The next day Harry woke up first, his arms were wrapped around Hermione and when he woke up and opened his eyes he got a faceful of her hair.

He laughed and moved away from her, careful not to wake her up.

So for a few minutes he just watched her sleeping, how a couple strands of hair fell beautifully into her face, how her breathing was calm and rhythmic, and Harry just watched her contently.

After a few more minutes Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Harry with a smile and she stretched her arms.

Morning, beautiful, he said, smiling sweetly.

Morning, handsome, she sat up and kissed him.

When she broke away he kept his eyes closed and said, Hmmm, that was nice.

Hermione laughed as he opened his eyes.

She looked out the window and then looked at Harry, I'm going to play in the snow, and she got up.

Harry knotted his eyebrows,   
.................

Within a half an hour Harry and Hermione had dressed warmly and were running around in the back yard.

Harry turned to pick up a handful of snow to throw at Hermione but he was too late, suddenly a ball of cold snow hit the back of his neck and went down his shirt.

He shook it off and turned around and looked at Hermione who was standing there laughing.

he pointed his finger at her and she continued laughing.

In a split second Harry was running at her and had knocked her to the ground.

Say you're sorry! he said.

she laughed.

Fine, be like that! and he began tickling her.

No, no! Stop! she laughed. Say you're sorry!

But instead she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and said, You're forgiven.

She laughed and kissed him again.

This time when they broke apart he looked at her out of breath and said, Marry me?

She laughed, Please, marry me? he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She smiled, and laughed again, I wouldn't think of marrying anyone else, and she kissed him again.

_Author's Note: Oh snap would you look at that! DOUBLE FLUFF! Lol. Good old snow! Too bad it's all melting away and I have school tomorrow.. Boo hoo.. Lol Hope you liked the chappie! Review! Please?_


	7. Just a Little Ferris Wheel

**Chapter Seven  
Just a Little Ferris Wheel__**

__

Author's Note: Okay I'm sorry, I have a disease, it's the I-Can't-Think-Up-Uncorny-Titles-For-My-Life-Itis Lol. For the people who don't have the snow: I'll send some over to you but I'm not sure how long it'd last. And to those of you who have snow: Don't you just love it? Lol. It stinks we had that huge snowstorm and yet we still had school... Like seriously... Only my stupid school makes us come when we can't see two feet in front of us because of all the ICE FALLING FROM THE SKY! Stupid Board of Education! Lol. I got this idea when my friends forced me onto the ferris wheel in our mall and I'm scared of heights and it's HUGE... well anyway I got the idea so here it is! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappie, as usal thanks for reading!

Come on, Harry smiled charmingly. It's just a little ferris wheel, nothing's going to happen.

She shook her head, No way, I hate heights and there is no way in hell I am going on that thing.

Harry suddenly looked hurt and he pouted, No, no, no, she shook her head and smiled knowingly. I know what you're up to Mr.Potter, I'm not falling for that face.

He sniffed as if he was about to start crying.

Hermione folded her hands over her chest, 

He forced his bottom lip to quiver.

After a few minutes Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation, That's not fair!

Harry's frown broke into a grin and he took her hand and led her over to the ferris wheel.

Yeah fine, I'll go on your little ferris wheel but you're paying, she mumbled under her breath.

After a few minutes Hermione found herself sitting on the ferris wheel with Harry across from her.

How you got me on here I will never know, and I will NEVER forgive you, she grumbled as the ride started up. Oh my stars we're moving! she shrieked.

Harry laughed, Did you just say Oh my stars?'

She glared at him coldly, Don't make fun of me Harry! If we die on this thing you'll be sorry!Sweetie you're not gonna die, I won't let you, he smiled, taking her hand in his.

Before another word could be uttered Hermione found out they were at the top and the ride stopped, Why are we stopping? she squealed, looking around in panick. Why are we stopping!Calm down, they're just letting other people on the ride, he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Right, I knew that, she smiled nervously.

He laughed and began moving as if he were in a rocking chair, causing the cart they were in to sway back and forth.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Harry breathing heavily.

Stop! That's not funny! she slapped his knee.

he laughed. Okay, sorry, he put his hands up in defense.

They started moving again, and Hermione screeched, jumping over to Harry's side of the cart. (A/N: What the hell do they call those things? I feel like a weirdo calling it a cart...)

She latched herself onto him like a leech and refused to let go.

Harry chuckled(A/N: Hate that word too!), Uh Hermione not that I don't love this position we're in right now, but we're causing this cart(A/N:Cursed word) to tilt.

She shook her head, I don't care!Aw, you're so cute when you're scared! he said, looking at her lovingly.

This is no time to be joking, she said.

He laughed.

They lurched to a stop again and Hermione made a squeaky noise, and latched onto Harry so hard the wind was nearly knocked out of him.

And then all of a sudden Harry said, Marry me?Harry, I said this was no time to be joking!

His face grew serious, I'm not joking, and he pulled a ring out of his pocket. Hermione Granger, will you marry me? he asked with a smile.

Her mouth fell open and after a few seconds of absorbing everything he said, she squealed and hugged him even tighter(If that was possible).

Yes! Yes! Yes! she nodded.

I love you, he said with a grin.

I love you, too, she leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

When they broke away she smiled.

Now can I ask you for something? she asked.

Get me down!

_Author's Note: It's a little short I know, but it was annoying the life out of me and I reeeeeally need to get my homework done or I'll be royally grounded! Report cards this week! Ut oh! Lol. Thanks for reading! As always, you review, you get a cookie! Yeah it's a bribe what's your point?  
_


	8. Fun With Grapes

**Chapter Eight  
Fun With Grapes**

_Author's Note: I knew about the weird HTML problem with the last chapter and I tried fixing it several times but it wouldn't change, well if any of you guys had found out earlier that I had put up the new chapter than taken it down then put it up again then taken it down I didn't want you to get mad because I kept doing it over and over again in hopes it would change. Finally I just gave up and used the chapter despite the HTML error. Sorry for those of you who couldn't read it, if you want the better version you won't have trouble reading, let me know in a review with your email and I'd be happy to email it to you. Anyway, I got this idea when I was watching the show Newlyweds with Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson and guess what! FAN FICTION IDEA! Lol. Hope you like it, thanks for reading!_

P.S: Sorry it took me so long to update!

Sweetie, wake up, Harry whispered in Hermione's ear and he shook her lightly.

Soon her eyes opened uneasily and she looked at Harry, Harry what is it? she looked at her window. It's still dark out.

He smiled, I know, come on, he coaxed her to get up.

No, I'm too tired, she closed her eyes and nestled herself deeply into her pillow.

He grinned and laid down next to her, placing his lips next to her ear, Wake up gorgeous, she began to swat at his face, he laughed. Okay now it's serious, get up! he shouted.

She didnt' move.

All right fine, you've given me no choice, he stood up and began jumping up and down, singing, Everybody in the world! Spice up your life! Every boy and every girl, spice up your life! People in the world spice up your like! he sang at the top of his lungs.

Hermione looked up at him, Are you singing the Spice Girls? she asked.

He looked down at her, Damn straight!

She laughed, That's sad Harry, she shook her head and then lay down again, closing her eyes.

He sat down next to her, No, it's hot!You wish, she said, not opening her eyes.

You wanna take this outside? he asked teasingly.

Sure, just let me sleep first.

He put his face inches from hers, I'll bite you.

She opened her eyes and knotted her eyebrows, You wouldn't.Would you like to place that bet, Miss Granger? he asked coyly.

You wouldn't bite me, she said smartly.

he asked, he lowered his mouth toward her arm and with much struggle from Hermione he lightly bit her arm.

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open, You bit me!

He laughed, I told you I was going to.Yeah but I didn't think you actually would, she laughed. Can you please tell me why you're waking me up when the sun isn't even out.Get up, get dressed, I have a surprise for you, he smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later Hermione emerged from her room, Harry please tell me what this is about, I want to go back to bed.Too bad, he joked. We're going on a little trip.

She rubbed her eyes, You'll see, he answered and he looked at his watch. We better leave now or we'll miss it, he grinned.

Miss what? she asked, completely confused.

He didn't answer only brought her into the kitchen.

He picked up an old tattered hat and put it up for Hermione to take hold of, she clutched the hat in her hand and Harry looked at his watch.

Any minute now, he said.

Harry where are we going- but she couldn't finish her sentence because the portkey had taken her down.

Not long after they fell on soft grass.

Hermione got up and looked around, as did Harry.

The green hills rolled on for miles, a patch of woods could be seen in the distance. The sky was a soft pink and the sun was just peeking it's head over the horizon. The smell of grapes lingered in the air, she looked behind her and could see grapes growing on stalks for miles.

This is so beautiful, where are we? she asked, turning to Harry.

Welcome to Italy, he smiled.

She turned to him, her mouth agape.

When everything set in she latched herself onto him, and squealed, I love you!I love you too, he laughed, returning the hug.

After they had watched the sun rise they met with an old Italian man who owned the vineyards they had appeared in.

Good morning, he said jovially to them.

they greeted.

It's is a so nice to see you! he said happily. You must be a Harry.Yes and this is my girlfriend Hermione, he placed a hand on Hermione's back.

She smiled and put her hand out, Nice to meet you.

The man kissed her hand, Molto bello, he smiled.

Excuse me? Hermione laughed.

Very beautiful, the man translated himself.

she blushed and Harry laughed. Thank you.I am Alberto Rivino, owner of a Sweet Clusters Vineyard, he put his arms out, as if presenting the fields of juicy grapes.

(A/N: Yeah totally made that character up when I wasn't paying attention in Math class, there's a picture of him that I drew of him in my notes... It's a wonder I got a B in that class... Anyway!)

You take a this, he gave them a large basket. And a this, he handed them a curved knife. You go through the grape vines and cut a good clusters of grapes you a like, put them in a the bin, and you bring them back and we a make wine! he said cheerfully.

Sounds good, Harry said, taking the basket and the knife. Thank you.You have a good a time now!Oh we will, thank you very much, Hermione said.

Now, you a go, bring back the best of my a grapes, he smiled and waved them off.

Harry and Hermione walked along the rows of grapes, cutting the fruits at their leasure. Hermione hooked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

This is so beautiful, thank you for bringing me here, she looked up at him.

Anything for you, he smiled.

A little over and hour later they came back with the basket full of grapes and when they came back to Alberto he smiled and took the basket, dumped its contents into a huge basin that was the size of a pool.

Now you a stamp the grapes! he announced.

We're going to walk on those? Harry asked.

Alberto nodded, All of these a grapes are from all of the people that a came here to pick grapes, we finally have enough so you can a stamp them!

So Harry and Hermione took their shoes off, washed their feet, rolled up their pant legs, and got into the basin.

We just walk on them? Hermione asked Alberto.

Yes, yes! he shouted happily. I'll a be a right back, he said and left.

This feels kinda weird, Harry laughed.

Imagine how the grapes feel, she joked.

They love my feet, he declared.

She shook her head and laughed.

After a few minutes of walking through the grapes Hermione heard Harry say, Hey Hermione? she looked at him and was greeted with a handful of squashed grapes in her face.

She slowly wiped them from her eyes and shouted, I can't believe you just did that!What are you gonna do about it? he challenged.

She picked up a handful of grape mush and threw them at him, hitting him square in the chest.

And then after about ten minutes of that over and over they were soaked in grape juice.

I can't believe we had a grape fight! Hermione shook her head. What if we ruined the grapes? she bit her lip.

Oh we're clean people... Kind of anyway, he laughed and Hermione playfully hit him in the chest.

Ow! I was kidding, he laughed again.

Hermione looked down at the grapes and shook her head, she laughed.

When she wasn't looking Harry dropped a single-diamond engagement ring next to her ankle.

Hermione's eyes fell on the ring and she gasped, Oh my gosh, Harry look at this, she beckoned for him to come over.

Oh what is it? Harry asked innocently.

It's a ring, she picked it up and examined it.

Oh that's mine, Harry said taking it.

She looked at him questioningly.

Which reminds me I have something to ask you, he paused, took her hand and asked. Will you marry me?

Hermione's mouth dropped then broke into a smile. 

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around his neck.

I love you, he whispered.

I love you too.

_Author's Note: I hate myself... I'm the cheesiest person on this planet! Grrr! Anyway! Hope you liked it, sorry it took me so long to get it up and sorry it was so short. By the way they didn't get in trouble for throwing the grapes at eachother, the guy laughed(had to get that out). Lol Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
